Lettre à Draco Malfoy et ses suites
by JCM-EFD
Summary: Une lettre, un aveu, un regret... Une réponse... et un épilogue ! Bonne lecture. DM/HP
1. Lettre à Draco Malfoy, Jes Cullen Malfoy

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Lettre à Draco Malfoy

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rated :** K+

**Genre :** Romance

**Particularité :** Cette idée m'est venue, là tout de suite et je me suis dite, même si c'est de la merde en barre, j'ai envie de l'écrire et la poster… Donc… voilà, chose faite !

**Note d'auteur :** Sam, si tu as l'envie d'écrire une suite, fait comme chez toi ! (^-^)

_**Bonne lecture au plus téméraire**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_

* * *

_« Malfoy,_

_Après toutes ces années sans te voir ou t'apercevoir, je t'avais oublié, laissé dans un coin de ma tête, avec mon passé. Mais depuis septembre, je ne pense plus qu'à toi, jour et nuit. Dans les bras de ma femme, je revois tes yeux, ceux qui ont croisés les miens quelques secondes sur ce quai de gare, avant que nos fils ne partent à Poudlard pour leur première année._

_Et depuis deux mois, je deviens fou et j'ai décidé de tout te déballer en liste, espérant ainsi me soulager. J'espère seulement que cette lettre, honte à ma personne, restera entre nous._

_01 : Je déteste tes cheveux trop blanc comme la neige, j'ai toujours envie d'y passer la main._

_02 : Quand tu me regardes, je suis partagé par l'envie de te rendre ton regard, où le fuir tellement il me trouble, et ce, depuis notre cinquième année._

_03 : En sixième année, certains de mes rêves agités n'étaient pas peuplé de Voldemort, mais de toi et moi, nus l'un contre l'autre._

_04 : Quand je t'ai lancé ce sort inconnu dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, j'ai bien faillit vouloir mourir pour te rejoindre._

_05 : Le jour de cette bataille finale, quand je t'ai sentis dans mon dos, fuyant la salle sur demande, j'avais envie que tu me sers plus fort contre toi, pour me sentir en vie._

_06 : Au tout début de mon couple, après la guerre, je me mordais les lèvres pour éviter de gémir ton prénom pendant la jouissance._

_07 : J'ai lancé un sort d'oubliette à la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je le regrette plus que tout._

_08 : Depuis notre rencontre, brève, en septembre, je nous revois nus, transpirant dans la salle de bain des préfets._

_09 : Je meurs d'envie de revenir en arrière et de tenter l'aventure avec toi, malgré les regards des autres et les attentes de mes proches._

_10 : Je meurs juste d'envie de t'entendre me dire à nouveau "je t'aime" et pouvoir te le murmurer à nouveau au creux de l'oreille._

_Tu l'auras compris Malfoy, par cette lettre, je t'avoue l'inavouable, l'impossible. Nous nous sommes aimés, et après la guerre, la veille de mes fiançailles, je t'ai lancé ce sort._

_Et aujourd'hui, je le regrette car te voir avec ta femme a animé en moi la jalousie la plus pure. Qui suis-je pour avoir le droit à ces sentiments envers toi ? Moi qui t'ai effacé l'amour de ton esprit, celui que tu me portais._

_Moi qui t'ai enlevé de ta mémoire toutes les nuits que nous avons passées ensemble pendant notre sixième année…_

_J'aimerais te rencontrer Draco… juste une fois, juste pouvoir toucher ta peau des mes yeux, de mes mains, de ma bouche… juste une fois…_

_Un repenti dans l'âme, un cœur brisé dans les regrets. Harry Potter »_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère juste que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu.**

**A très vite pour d'autre publications/updates**

**Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de demander des review ... ;-)**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


	2. En réponse à ta lettre Potter, Emmoirel

**Titre :** En réponse à ta lettre Potter

**Auteur :** Emmoirel

**Genre :** Romance

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Note de l'auteure : **Cet OS est la suite de celui de Jes Cullen-Malfoy, pour comprendre le mien, vous devez impérativement lire le sien, qui se trouve au chapitre d'avant !

* * *

_« Potter,_

_Après toutes ces années sans te voir ou t'apercevoir, je ne pensais pas plus à toi que lors de notre scolarité. Et depuis septembre, rien n'a changé, je ne pense jamais à toi, ni la nuit, ni le jour. Dans les bras de ma femme, je ne vois que ses yeux rempli d'amour pour moi, et non les tiens que j'ai croisé quelques secondes sur ce quai de gare, avant que nos fils ne partent à Poudlard pour leur première année. __Je me vois dans l'obligation de te lister moi aussi ce que je pense de ta lettre, qui restera secrète pour ne pas salir le peu de réputation qu'il me reste. Car si elle ne me concernait pas, elle ferait déjà les choux gras de la presse._

_01 : Encore heureux que tu ne passe pas ta main dans mes cheveux, je devrais les raser pour leur enlever toute trace de toi sinon._

_02 : Je préférai que tu ne le fuies pas et que tu puisses y lire comme je te hais._

_03 : Ce que tu me dis sur tes rêves me dégoute, comment as-tu pu m'imaginer salir mon corps contre le tien._

_04 : Quand tu m'as lancé ce sort, tu n'as fait que renforcer ma haine envers toi. Mais il y a une chose que je dois admettre, heureusement que je n'en suis pas mort et que tu ne m'as pas « rejoint », car le monde ne serait toujours pas débarrassé de tu-sais-qui sinon._

_05 : Alors que moi je ne supportai pas d'avoir été sauvé par le survivant, d'être derrière toi, obligé de me raccrocher à toi pour ne pas tomber de ton balais._

_06 : Jamais je n'ai eu à empêcher le moindre son pendant ma jouissance, car ça ne risquait pas d'être ton nom qui serait sorti de mes lèvres, c'était toujours le prénom de ma femme._

_07 : Tu es vraiment débile d'avoir fait ça. Mais heureusement pour cette personne, elle n'a pas eu à subir le calvaire de te supporter._

_08 : Arrêtes de fantasmer sur ma personne Potty, je sais que je suis canon, mais je préfèrerai que tu fantasmes sur quelqu'un d'autre. Déjà que l'idée qu'on ait pu avoir une liaison me répugne._

_09 : Qui te dis que j'aurais voulu ça moi ! Tu ne devais être qu'une aventure de passage, comme bien d'autres à cette époque._

_10 : Que j'ai pu te dire « je t'aime » est très improbable, tu as du te faire des films Potter. Jamais je n'ai pensé ces mots envers ta personne, loin de là._

_Je pense que tu fabules Potter, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu de l'amour entre nous, du moins pas de ma part. Tu n'as dû être qu'un bon coup que j'aurais utilisé plus longtemps que les autres. Je suis bien heureux que tu m'ais lancé ce sort d'oubliette, au moins je n'ai pas à me souvenir de ma plus grosse erreur de jeunesse._

_Je suis ravi que de me voir avec ma femme te fasse souffrir de jalousie ! Sache que dorénavant, nous nous montrerons elle et moi, plus amoureux que jamais à tous les endroits où tu te trouveras. Te voir crever de jalousie me comblera. Car tu n'es rien pour moi Potty !_

_Je te remercie encore une fois de m'avoir ôté ces visions d'horreur de mon esprit, je te jure, savoir que nous avons …. Brrr je ne peux même pas le dire tellement ça m'écoeure._

_Mais tu vas me rencontrer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te le promets, ma femme et moi nous nous montrerons à toi aussi souvent que possible et pas qu'une fois. Mais pas pour ce que tu souhaites._

_Un homme dont l'oubli est son seul sauveur d'une horreur passée, Draco Malfoy._

**Voilà ce que ma lettre aurait dû être pour toi Potter, mais elle ne peut pas, non elle est tout autre, voilà ma véritable réponse à ta lettre.**

_« Harry,_

_Après toutes ces années sans te voir ou t'apercevoir, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier, je t'ai toujours gardé dans un coin de ma tête et de mon coeur, avec notre passé. Mais depuis septembre, je ne pense plus qu'à toi moi aussi, jour et nuit. Dans les bras de ma femme, je revois tes yeux, ceux qui ont croisés les miens quelques secondes sur ce quai de gare, avant que nos fils ne partent à Poudlard pour leur première année._

_Et depuis deux mois, je deviens fou, ma femme m'a d'ailleurs quitté, elle à eu peur de mes réactions. J'espère seulement que cette lettre changera quelque chose._

_01 : Je préfèrerais que tu ne les détestes pas et que tu y passe la main, pas seulement que tu en ais envie._

_02 : J'aimerais que tu me regarde vraiment, tu y verrais que rien à changé depuis tout ce temps, tu y lirais tout ce que je ressens._

_03 : En rêves tu encore ? Moi oui, toutes les nuits, je me réveille toujours dans état de tension douloureuse._

_04 : Quand je l'ai reçu, j'ai eu peur ne pas en réchapper, de ne plus pouvoir te voir, m'abreuver de toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir._

_05 : Ce jour là, j'aurais voulu me coller bien plus à toi, mais je n'osai pas, j'avais peur que tu me repousse. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Merlin que tu sois venu me sauver._

_06 : Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à ne pas prononcer le tien, mais j'ai trouvé une parade, je criais « mon amour » en pensant à toi, ma femme croyait que ça lui été adressé._

_07 : Je suis heureux de savoir enfin que tu regrettes ton geste. Mais je dois t'avouer que si tu as réussi des dizaines de sorts lors de ton combat contre tu-sais-qui, tu as raté celui là, je n'ai jamais rien oublié. Mais je t'ai laissé partir._

_08 : Moi je ne revois pas que ça, je revois tout. Tout ce que nous avons vécu, les moments où nous faisions l'amour, les moments où nous ne faisions que parler. Tous nos moments de bonheur._

_09 : Pourquoi revenir en arrière ? Pourquoi ne pas reprendre là où ont s'est arrêté ? Je me fous des autres._

_10 : A défaut de pouvoir te le dire, je te l'écris. Je t'aime Harry._

_Tu l'auras compris Harry, par cette lettre, je te laisse une chance de revenir vers moi pour reprendre là où nos chemins se sont séparés._

_Je dois reconnaitre que j'en suis heureux, car si tu es jaloux, ça veut dire que tu m'aimes peut-être encore. Qui es-tu pour avoir ces sentiments envers moi ? Tu es tout simplement l'homme que j'aime, ma moitié, celui qui croyait bien faire avec ce sort, mais à qui j'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, parce que je l'aime trop._

_Tu ne m'as pas enlevé tous mes sentiments, ni mes souvenirs. J'ai pu me rattacher à eux en espérant qu'un jour tu reviennes vers moi._

_Tu aimerais me rencontrer, pouvoir toucher ma peau des tes yeux, de tes mains, de ta bouche… juste une fois…Mais pourquoi qu'une seule fois ? Alors que tu pourrais me voir, me toucher et me gouter tout les jours à venir._

_Un homme heureux maintenant qu'il t'a lu, un homme qui aimerait panser les plaies de ton cœur, Draco Malfoy »_


	3. Epilogue, JCM EFD

**Auteur : **JCM-EFD _(Jes Cullen-Malfoy et Emmoirel-For-Drarry)_

**Rated : **K+

**Couple : **Draco et Harry, quoi d'autre !

**Genre : **Romance

* * *

**Particularité : **Ce chapitre est l'épilogue des Os « _Lettre à Draco Malfoy_ » et « _En réponse à ta lettre Potter_ ». Nous avons tout republié ici, pour que vous puissiez les lires à la suite sans avoir à chercher à droite et à gauche les 1ères parties de cette fiction.

A la base, Jes avait défié Emmoirel d'écrire une réponse à « Lettre à Draco Malfoy », défi relevé par Emmoirel avec « En réponse à ta lettre Potter ». Mais les lecteurs nous demandaient un épilogue, alors le voilà.

Sachez qu'il a été écrit en co-écriture via MSN tout comme notre fiction « La vérité par les mots ».

**IL Y A SEULEMENT UN IMMENSE CHANGEMENT**, c'est Jes Cullen-Malfoy qui à pris le personnage d'Harry Potter et Emmoirel qui a pris celui de Draco Malfoy… ******donc, l'inverse de notre co-écriture « _La vérité par les mots_ »******

* * *

**POV Harry**

J'étais dans mon salon, devant la cheminée, avec un livre. Je pouvais entendre Ginny rire et discuter avec une des ses coéquipières de l'équipe dans laquelle elle jouait depuis tant d'année.

Je regrettai ma lettre, celle envoyée ce matin, à mon réveil. La lettre où j'avais avoué à demi mot un amour, une honte... un espoir.

Et plus le temps avançait, plus ma femme venait me demander si je ne voulais rien, plus j'avais envie de lui crier dessus.

Je voulais qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte ma vie. Plus je me réveillai à ses côtés, plus j'en devenais malade. Je n'en pouvais plus et mon passé revenait à moi avec force.

-Chéri ?

Je relevai la tête et vis cette femme si banale pour moi, me tendre une lettre.

-Elle vient d'arriver par hibou. Sinon, je te laisse, je sors faire les magasins avec Anna, me dit-elle en venant s'assoir sur mes genoux et en m'embrassant.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai faire, ne voulant pas la faire souffrir. J'étais le seul responsable... et je ne devais pas la rendre malheureuse. Elle m'avait donné tant d'années, mes enfants... une famille.

Quand j'entendis la porte se fermer, je regardai cette missive. Etais-ce une réponse ? Il n'y avait aucun nom sur l'enveloppe à part le mien... et l'écriture était calligraphiée magiquement.

Je l'ouvris et la lus.

Mon coeur rata un battement dès le début et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ce salaud s'amusait de mes tourments et en usait. Je devais me retenir de ne pas déchirer la lettre, je voulais la lire jusqu'au bout.

Allait-il en parler autour de lui ?

Seulement, quand je vis qu'il avait repris chacun de mes points pour me descendre, je le maudis. Il me faisait souffrir de part ses réponses et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Je regrettai mon passé, ce sort lancé par lâcheté... et sans attendre, les larmes coulèrent et des sanglots sortaient de ma gorge. Je continuai tout de même à lire, essuyant mes yeux.

Seulement, quand je lus ces lignes : "Voilà ce que ma lettre aurait dû être pour toi Potter, mais elle ne peut pas, non elle est tout autre, voilà ma véritable réponse à ta lettre.", mon coeur rata un battement. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Je m'empressai de dévorer le reste de sa lettre. Ses premières phrases me rendirent l'espoir et avec joie, je lus chacun de ses mots, ses aveux.

Quand j'arrivai à la fin, je dus la relire, enfin, la seconde partie pour y croire.

Alors, j'avais loupé mon sort et depuis toutes ces années, il m'aimait ? Je m'en voulais de nous avoir fait souffrir, lui plus que moi. Puis, pris d'une impulsion, sachant que ma femme n'était pas là, je montai à l'étage, me déshabillai avec hâte, me glissai sous la douche pour me laver aussi vite que je le pouvais.

Je voulais aller le voir, le toucher de mes yeux, de mes mains... le voir tout simplement. Et son invitation détournée m'avait donné cette sensation de bonheur, de hâte.

Quand je fus lavé, je me séchai tout en courant vers mon dressing et enfilai un jean foncé avec un pull vert comme mes yeux. Ginny ne cessait d'en acheter de cette couleur car selon elle, cela me rendait sexy, même à mon âge.

Une fois habillé et coiffé, c'est à dire, mes cheveux en désordres, je me ruai dehors, non sans oublier mon manteau vu le froid et transplanai pour atterrir devant son manoir.

Je n'y étais pas revenu, enfin, ces dernières années, mais je ne pouvais pas oublier son emplacement. Sans attendre, je poussai la grille, où un immense "M" était incrusté et je fus heureux qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée.

Mes pieds foulant le gravier de l'allée faisait un bruit monstre dans ce silence et chaque pas, me rendait hésitant. N'étais-je pas parti trop vite ? N'aurais-je pas dû lui répondre, m'assurant de la véracité de ses mots ?

Ce fut quand j'arrivais à sa porte, que je réalisai mon geste. J'avais quitté ma maison pour cet homme et là, j'avais envie de ne plus jamais partir d'ici, de rester avec lui et de rattraper toutes ces années de retard. Mais en même temps, je voulais rentrer chez moi, retrouver la femme qui partageait ma vie depuis toutes ces années, je voulais vivre comme avant, dans l'oubli.

Je soufflai face à ma lâcheté. Je lui devais bien ça, je lui devais de sonner à cette porte et de lui faire face, ne fusse que pour m'excuser de toute la peine que je lui avais causée sans le savoir.

Je sortis la main de ma poche et enfonçai la sonnette. Elle retentit et je déglutis, là, devant cette porte ornée de serpent dans l'attente qu'elle s'ouvre.

**POV Draco**

J'étais dans mon bureau à tourner en rond, me maudissant d'avoir agit comme un gryffondor. J'avais répondu à sa lettre immédiatement après l'avoir lue, et sans réfléchir je lui avais fait parvenir cette réponse. Mais quel idiot j'étais ! Si ça se trouve, sa lettre n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir se moquer de moi et s'en servir contre moi. Le fait de nous revoir sur ce quai avait dû réveiller en lui l'envie de me chercher des noises de nouveau, comme à Poudlard avant que notre histoire ne commence. Lui m'avait peut-être oublié en vérité, et cherchai juste à s'amuser. Quel crétin ! Pourquoi lui avoir répondu ? Ou alors dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne pas avoir écrit autre chose, histoire de voir si sa lettre était bien ce que j'espérai.

Je me laissai choir dans mon fauteuil et relisais sa lettre. Allait-il y répondre ? Et si oui, qu'allait-il répondre ? J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand j'entendis retentir la sonnette. Je me levai et sortais de mon bureau pour aller ouvrir. Qui que se soit, il n'était pas le bienvenu. Je n'avais envie de voir personne et ne me gênerais pas pour le faire déguerpir. Mais quand j'ouvris la porte, je restai figé. Là, devant moi, se tenait Harry. Il avait l'air frigorifié et gêné. Me sentant mal à l'aise tout à coup, je me retranchai derrière mon masque et lui parlai.

-Potter

-Malfoy

-Que me vaut ta présence sur mon perron ?

Je sentais l'agressivité dans mes mots, mais ne pouvais la retenir. Elle était ma défense et je ne comptais pas m'en séparer tant que je ne saurais pas la vérité sur sa lettre et sa présence ici.

-Heu... et bien là, je me demande aussi, me dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière

Bon, je devais admettre que le faire fuir, n'était pas la meilleure solution pour avoir mes réponses.

- Veux-tu entrer ? Tu ne dois pas être là par hasard. Tu dois avoir quelque chose à me dire.

-Oui... oui, oui ! Je suis venu te dire quelque chose en effet.

Je me déplaçai vers la droite pour le laisser passer et lui indiquai le salon. Je lui désignai le canapé et lui demandai :

-Veux-tu du thé ?

-Je veux bien, me dit-il en prenant place.

Je le laissai là sans un mot de plus et partis en direction de la cuisine. N'ayant plus d'elfes depuis que ma femme les avait emmenés avec elle lors de son départ. Ce qui pour une fois m'arrangea, j'avais besoin de souffler, de me reprendre. Je sentais mon corps trembler. Je m'appuyai de mes deux mains contre le bord du plan de travail et laissai pendre ma tête entre mes bras.

Merlin, le revoir, là devant moi, avait tout fait remonter à la surface, avec plus d'intensité. Nos moments cachés dans les salles de classe vides, les quelques nuits dans ma chambre, nos discussions dans le parc sous le saule pleureur. Ses gestes pleins de tendresses, les mots que je ne pensai pas dire à qui que se soit un jour, les promesses qu'on s'était fait. Tout, tout me frappa de plein fouet. Comment avais-je pu oublier l'intensité de mes sentiments ? Je n'avais rien oublié, mais l'intensité elle s'était affaiblie sans sa présence. Et le voir là, toujours aussi beau….

Je me ressaisis et préparai le thé. Une fois prêt, je respirai un grand coup et repartais vers le salon. Je lui tendis une tasse et m'installai sur le fauteuil face à lui.

**POV Harry**

Je fus heureux quand il parti, me laissant réfléchir à son accueil. Il avait été froid mais en même temps, il m'avait fait rentrer chez lui. Et je me sentais étranger ici...

Combien de plans de notre avenir n'avions nous pas fait, nous voyant rénover ce manoir, y faire l'amour dans chaque pièce, le rendre vivant.

Et je voyais une pièce sombre, sans vraiment de vie. Je regardai autour de moi et ne vis aucunes photographies, même de son fils. Seuls quelques bibelots étaient présents et une cheminée éteinte.

Je voulais partir, pendant qu'il n'était pas là, mais je devais rester fort et aller jusqu'au bout. J'avais envoyé cette lettre sur un coup de tête, mes sentiments à froid et il m'avait répondu.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées à son arrivée et à ce qu'il me dit :

-Pourquoi cette lettre Potter ? Encore un nouveau tour de ta part ?

-...

-De toute façon tu as eu la réponse et donc de quoi pousser ta mauvaise blague plus loin.

De quelle blague me parlait-il ? Et puis, allait-il me laisser en placer une !

-Malfoy, de un, je ne te fais aucune blague, me levais-je en colère, et ensuite...et bien si je suis ici, c'est justement en réponse à ta lettre !

-Expli...

-Et puis, le coupais-je, si quelqu'un fait une blague à l'autre, continuais-je en marchant de long en large dans la pièce, c'est toi. Tu m'écris toutes ces choses, dans ta deuxième version et tu me reçois avec ton balai dans le cul ! Je dois en déduire quoi moi ? Que tu te fou de ma gueule ? Que tu voulais voir en vrai tout ce que je t'ai écris ce matin ? Répond, criais-je en le voyant rester muet face à ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Je n'ai rien à te répondre ! Je constate juste que je me suis peut-être laissé avoir par mes sentiments. Je n'aurais pas dû te répondre d'ailleurs ! Pourquoi m'aurais-tu écrit tout ça 19 ans après ce sort, que tu pensais avoir réussi, si ce n'était pas pour une mauvaise blague. Car je te rappel que je suis sensé ne pas me rappeler de tout ça. Donc aucun intérêt pour toi de m'écrire ça, si ce n'est pour t'amuser.

Je restai interdit face à la véracité de ses dires.

Et pris d'une impulsion, je laissai tomber mes barrières et lui dis, tout en avançant vers lui :

-Je voudrais rattraper ces 19 années, je voudrais t'aimer comme avant, me faire pardonner mon abandon, avoir ta présence à mes côté et plus celle si fade de ma femme... je te veux toi Draco Malfoy, et c'est pour ça, que je t'ai écris cette lettre, même si je ne t'ai qu'une journée, une minute ou une seconde.

A la fin de ma phrase, j'étais devant lui et sans attendre, je le pris dans mes bras et ne comprenant rien, je me mis à pleurer comme un adolescent.

**POV Draco**

Coincé entre ses bras, je restai là, figé, froid et sans aucune compassion. Alors c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, une journée avec moi ! Je me sentais idiot d'avoir espéré plus. J'avais osé imaginer qu'il reviendrait vers moi, qu'il quitterait la belette qu'il avait épousé, et qu'enfin nous serions heureux ensemble. Je le repoussai et allai devant la cheminée, ayant froid, je l'allumai d'un coup de baguette. Des questions sans réponses ne cessaient de tourner en boucles dans ma tête. Il fallait que je les lui pose, maintenant.

-As-tu décidé de quitter ta belette de femme ?

-Veux-tu que le fasse ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Je veux savoir ce que toi tu comptes faire.

-Je ne sais pas... qu'attends-tu de moi ? Veux-tu reprendre notre relation ? Ou souhaites-tu juste... je ne sais pas moi...

-Ce que je souhaite ? Je pensai pourtant avoir été clair dans ma lettre. Ce que je souhaite pour le moment c'est savoir comment tu vois les choses. Que vas-tu faire ?

Je le sentis tout à coup dans mon dos et il posa ses mains sur mes épaules avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

-Je veux t'aimer comme avant, je veux me réveiller à tes côtés chaque jours que Merlin fait, je veux... je te veux Draco. C'est égoïste de te vouloir après le mal que tu as vécu à cause mon sort raté mais... je n'en peu plus, mon corps et mon coeur te réclame. J'abandonne tout pour toi, tu n'as qu'une chose à dire et je le fais. Tu sens tellement bon, me dit-il en reniflant mon cou.

Je me retournai face à lui et me plongeai dans ses yeux pour voir si ce qu'il me disait était bien ce que je lisais dans son regard. Et oui, tous ses mots s'y reflétaient. Mais le serpentard en moi prit peur quand même. Je pris peur que si je me lançais de nouveau dans notre histoire, il ne me fasse souffrir de nouveau. Je m'éloignai de lui et lui demandai :

-Pourquoi alors avoir tout arrêté il y a 19 ans ? Pourquoi as tu voulu tout oublier et m'avoir lancé ce sort ?

-Les Weasley... j'avais peur de les perdre... ils étaient ma seule famille, me dit-il en baisant la tête

Les Weasley bien sur...qui d'autre avait assez d'importance pour lui pour qu'il nous fasse ça.

-Et maintenant ? Seras-tu capable d'accepter de te les mettre, peut-être, à dos pour être avec moi ?

Il rit, d'un rire jaune, et me dit :

-Tu sais, à mon âge, j'ai enfin vu qui ils sont vraiment et je dois dire, qu'ils ne sont pas comme je les voyais à 11 ans, même à 16 et 17 ans. Je ne supporte presque plus, Molly qui me traite comme un gamin, ni Ron avec ses idées bien arrêtées sur tout et n'importe quoi. Alors, oui, ma réponse est oui. Ce n'est pas avec les Weasley que j'ai envie de faire ma vie... la personne avec qui je le veux est là, devant moi.

A l'entente de ses derniers mots, mon coeur s'arrêta pour repartir de plus belle. J'allais enfin retrouver Harry, mon Harry. Mais je ne voulais pas être, ne serait ce que quelques temps, l'amant d'Harry Potter. Je voulais être immédiatement, sans délais, son compagnon officiel. Je ne voulais pas du second rôle, mais le premier. Et ce que j'allais lui dire m'étreignit le coeur, de crainte de le voir reculer dans sa décision.

-Alors je vais te demander une chose Harry, une seule chose...

-Laquelle ?

-Pars faire ce que tu as à faire. Quitter ta femme, expliquer à qui tu dois l'expliquer pourquoi tu la quitte. Met de l'ordre dans ta vie et ne reviens que quand tu seras débarrassé de ton passé. Je t'attendrais. Je ne te demande pas de couper les ponts avec eux, je voudrais juste que tu mettes les choses à plat, que tu sois sûr de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire.

-Mais...

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas que plus tard tu me reproche ta décision. Mais avant que tu partes, j'aimerais que tu me lance un sort d'oubliette, réussi cette fois. Seulement sur la journée d'aujourd'hui, avant d'avoir reçu ta lettre. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de souffrir plus que ce que j'ai déjà souffert. Me souvenir de notre passé ne me fait plus souffrir comme avant, je ne veux pas l'oublier. Mais si jamais tu faisais machine arrière quand tu seras parti, je ne me souviendrai pas que tu viens de me promettre ce que j'espère depuis tout ce temps. Ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Tiens, prend ta lettre, je ne dois pas la redécouvrir après ton départ. Tu me la redonneras quand tu reviendras et on pourra commencer notre nouvelle vie.

Je laissai couler mes larmes, la peur de ne pas le revoir prenant le pas sur la joie que ses mots avaient créé en moi.

**POV Harry**

Il me demandait de tout lâcher sans assurance, sans garantie. Et si dès que j'avais quitté ma femme et tout le reste, il me rejetait ? Je ne pouvais pas... il me demandait beaucoup trop en ne me donnant rien.

-Je suis d'accord pour tout, mais avant... laisse moi t'aimer, murmurais-je en lui passant les pouces sur ses joues baignées de larmes.

-Viens, me dit-il en me conduisant sur le canapé.

Je le suivis et une fois assis, je tournai son visage vers le mien et posai ma bouche contre la sienne.

Je sentis son corps trembler et je le serrai plus fort contre moi. Cela me faisait bizarre de le sentir homme, mais pas désagréable. Sa langue vint très vite quémander ma bouche et je lui laissai le passage.

Elles se caressèrent tendrement, et sentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi à travers cet échange me rendait heureux. Je pouvais sentir que c'était comme avant, voir même plus et savoir qu'il m'avait aimé tout ces années, quand moi, je l'avais oublié, je me sentis coupable. Je devais lui dire, rendre réel ce que je ressentais pour lui.

-Je t'aime Draco...

**POV Draco**

Quand il me prit dans ses bras, mon corps tout entier tremblât. Je me sentais faible, mais bien, dans cette étreinte. Sa bouche contre la mienne, nos langues dansant l'unes contre l'autre. J'étais enfin à ma place, là dans ses bras. Cette place qui m'avait manqué tant d'années. Oui je l'aimais toujours, si ce n'est plus qu'avant. Je voulais plus, maintenant, mais devais le laisser partir pour mieux me revenir. Je l'entendis me dire qu'il m'aimait, ça me réchauffa le coeur. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir sans le rassurer sur ce que j'éprouvais réellement pour lui.

-Je t'aime aussi, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Pars maintenant, reviens-moi vite.

-Si tu savais comme je voudrais te faire l'amour, là, sur ce canapé, combien je voudrais être en toi, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. J'ai envie d'embrasser tout ta peau, te faire frémir, supplier, me désirer... mais je ne peux pas le faire, je ne veux pas que tu oublies. Alors, je vais partir, pour mieux revenir.

J'en mourrai d'envie moi aussi, mais je devais rester sur ma décision. Alors je le laissai m'embrasser sur la joue avant de se lever. Le voir prêt à partir me fit mal. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui demander quand même :

-Tu reviendras Harry ? Tu me le promets ?

**POV Harry**

J'étais déjà près de la porte à sa question. L'espoir dans sa voix mais aussi le doute, me fit me retourner et aller ravir sa bouche avec fougue. S'il continuait comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais partir d'ici et faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

Quand l'air me manqua, je me séparai de lui et lui dis, en prenant son visage en coupe :

-Je reviendrais... et plus jamais je ne partirai...

-Alors vas-y. Plus vite tu seras parti, plus vite tu seras revenu.

-Tu me crois, hein ? Demandais-je en embrassant sa joue légèrement râpeuse due à sa barbe naissante.

-Oui, je te crois.

Je me séparai alors de lui à regret et m'éloignai de quelques pas. Son regard sur moi fut voilé par la tristesse et la résignation. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler en brandissant ma baguette vers lui et ce fut sur un dernier "je t'aime" mimé avec mes lèvres que je lui envoyai le sort avant de transplaner chez moi.

**POV Draco**

Et merde ! Par Merlin Harry, quand vas-tu apprendre ce sort correctement ? Dis-je dans le vide en regardant l'endroit d'où il venait de disparaitre. Tu l'as encore raté. J'espère que tu va revenir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Six jours, ça faisait six jours qu'il était venu et reparti. Je n'avais pas bougé de chez moi. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de ne pas être là s'il revenait. J'attendais, partagé entre deux sentiments. La crainte de ne pas le voir revenir et l'euphorie de son probable retour. J'ai voulu plusieurs fois lui écrire pour savoir si j'attendais vainement, car je n'avais pas de nouvelles de lui. Mais je me retenais, car je ne voulais pas le forcer s'il avait changé d'avis. Je lui donnai encore une semaine. S'il ne revenait pas d'ici là, je lui demanderai par courrier de ne plus jamais me contacter. Je m'effacerais la mémoire moi même, depuis le tout début de notre histoire à Poudlard. Prenant le risque de rater ce sort et de faire plus de dégât à ma mémoire qu'autre chose. Car n'effacer que certains moments, sur une si longue période, était risqué.

**POV Harry**

Je sortais enfin de cette pièce où je venais de signer les papiers du divorce.

Tout avait commencé à mon retour, où j'avais attendu le retour de ma femme, qui était avec Lily, qu'elle était passée chercher à l'école du côté moldu.

Je lui avais dis, sans détour que je ne l'aimais plus comme avant, que j'en avais assez de cette comédie. Que je voulais divorcer d'elle.

Face sa réponse, sur le fait qu'elle voulait que cela se fasse en toute discrétion pour garder sa réputation, cela me fit comprendre qu'elle était avec moi pour le survivant et non Harry. Ensuite, elle m'avait avouée, en pleurant dans mes bras, qu'elle me trompait depuis quelques temps, en fait cinq ans, avec le gardien de son équipe. Mais elle ne me quittait pas, pensant que je l'aimais.

Elle m'avait expliquée de na pas avoir voulu me rendre triste ou me retirer ce que la vie m'avait donné.

Nous avions discuté longuement, toujours en gardant pour moi la personne que je voulais rejoindre. Le lendemain, nous avions demandé expressément à McGonagall de nous envoyé Albus et James car nous avions une réunion de famille.

Quand tout le monde fut réuni, deux jours plus tard, nous avions annoncé, Ginny et moi, le divorce, la séparation et le fait qu'elle, comme moi, aimions une autre personne. Etonnement, ils le prirent tous assez bien, nous clamant que seul notre bonheur comptait. Je restai néanmoins sur mes gardes, car aimer un Malfoy n'allait pas leur plaire.

La directrice de l'école ayant accordé une semaine, ce fut deux jours plus tard, le temps de réunir tout le monde que j'avais annoncé à la famille Weasley-Potter que la personne que j'aimais était Draco. Avant leur exclamation, j'avais enchainé sur notre histoire commencée à Poudlard, le sort d'oubliette, mon oubli forcé, le sort raté.

Après quelques crise venant de Ron et de Molly, tout le monde me rassura sur leur rôle dans ma vie et ce fut le coeur léger que le lendemain, c'est à dire, aujourd'hui, j'étais venu au ministère, ayant eu un rendez-vous rapidement grâce à Arthur, pour divorcer au plus vite.

Et là, dans ce couloir, je voyais tout le monde. George vint me prendre dans ses bras et me souhaita d'être heureux, mes enfants vinrent me dire que je restais leur père mais ils énoncèrent une condition : ne pas avoir à devenir ami tout de suite avec Scorpius.

J'en ris et me dirigeai vers la maison avec mon ex femme, les enfants ayant souhaités repartir avec leur grand parents, pour nous laisser, Ginny et moi, vider la maison. Ni elle, ni moi ne voulions y vivre.

Je comptais m'installer au manoir et Ginny, avait enfin élu domicile chez ce pauvre Andrew qui l'aimait depuis cinq ans.

Je n'arrivais même pas à en vouloir à ma femme d'avoir couché avec lui en même temps... étais-ce normal ?

-Harry, tu comptes attendre qu'il neige ?

-Non, j'arrive !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je fixais mon salon, vide de meuble. Nous avions tout divisé et j'avais lancé un sort de duplicité sur les affaires des enfants, pour qu'ils retrouvent leur affaire chez moi et chez leur mère.

-Tu... tu... Harry, j'aimerais rester en bon terme avec toi, entendis-je à ma gauche.

-Moi aussi !

Je serrai Ginny dans mes bras et après quelques minutes, l'embrassai sur le front.

-Ca me fait bizarre de quitter cette maison... on a vécu tellement de moments ici, dis-je en me souvenant des premiers pas de James, nos moment de couples débridés partout, les soirées en famille...

-Une page se tourne, mais une autre vierge est là, me dit-elle philosophe.

-Oui...

-Allez, quittons cette maison, sinon, on va y devenir poussière, me dit-elle en se détachant et en m'entrainant avec elle dehors.

Ayant tout diminué et placé dans ma poche, je n'avais plus rien à prendre. Après un dernier baiser, nous prîmes chacun une direction différente et je transplanai, d'une ruelle près de chez moi, devant la porte d'entrée de Draco.

Avais-je fait tout ça pour rien ? Allait-il encore vouloir de moi, surtout qu'il ne se souviendrait même plus de ma lettre ?

N'ayant pas fait tout ça pour rien, j'enfonçai la sonnette et le son me fit mal au crâne, stressé comme j'étais.

**POV Draco**

J'avais arrêté de vivre pendant ces six jours, n'osant pas prendre les devants. Je ne savais pas si je devais parler de tout ça à mon fils, Scorpius. Car si Harry ne revenait pas, je risquais de décevoir mon fils d'avoir laissé partir sa mère pour rien, d'avoir détruit sa famille. Je m'étais forcé à ne rien aménager au manoir pour le retour d'Harry, au cas où. J'étais dans la salle de bain, à me préparer pour l'accueillir quand il sonnerait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il trouve une loque. Je me coiffai quand la sonnette retentit, je me ruai à toute vitesse dans les escaliers, laissant tomber ma séance de coiffage, au diable les règles des Malfoy, Harry revenait et je me foutais d'être présentable ou non. Quand j'ouvris la porte, mon sourire retomba, devant moi se tenait un couple de jeunes amoureux.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Leur demandais-je sèchement.

-Excusez nous monsieur, nous sommes perdus. Nous nous baladions dans la forêt et nous avons atterri ici, dans votre parc.

-Et alors ? Des moldus, il fallait qu'en plus se soit des moldus. Je le savais car sinon ils auraient transplané.

-Et bien, pourriez vous nous indiquer comment retrouver notre chemin s'il vous plait ?

Je le leur expliquai en essayant de garder mon calme, puis leur claquai la porte au nez à la fin de ces dites explications. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma salle de bain, pour finir de me coiffer. Mais arrivé à mi chemin, la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Par Merlin, je n'avais pas été assez clair dans mes explications ou quoi. J'ouvris la porte violement et leur criai :

-C'est par là-bas, maintenant dégarpissez...

Je m'arrêtai de hurler quand je reconnus la personne devant moi.

-Harry ? C'est bien toi ? Je touchai son bras pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

-Harry ? C'est plus Potter ?

Je ne pus empêcher une réplique de passer mes lèvres.

-Non, car un abruti de gryffondor n'a pas suivi les cours correctement et du coup il n'est pas capable de réussir un sort d'oubliette.

-Oh...

Je le vis sourire et il continua :

-Alors, je n'ai pas besoin de te convaincre... je peux te sauter dessus !

Je ne dis rien et ouvrais mes bras pour l'accueillir. Il ne se retint pas longtemps avant de me "sauter dessus" et de coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Je le tirai dans l'entrée et fermai la porte d'un coup de pied. Je me sentais enfin vivre. Sa bouche et sa langue réclamait plus, je laissai alors le passage à sa langue qui vint danser avec la mienne. Tout le temps que dura notre baiser, je l'avais conduit dans le salon et poussé sur le canapé, j'étais assis sur lui. Quand le baiser se fit douloureux pour cause de manque d'air, je relâchai ses lèvres et plantai mon regard dans le sien en lui demandant

-Tu es là pour toujours ? Tu ne vas pas repartir ?

**POV Harry**

Je souris et dis, fier de moi :

-Non, je reste ici. J'ai d'ailleurs tout mes bagages dans mes poches. Sache aussi que tous mes proches savent pour nous, et que je suis fraichement divorcé.

-Alors ça y est ? On va enfin pouvoir être heureux ?

-Oui, oui, et oui !

Je repris sa bouche et plaquai son visage au mien, pour approfondir notre baiser.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Nous nous faisions face, nu, sur le canapé. Nos peaux étaient collantes de sueur et de nos semences. Je le voyais combattre le sommeil et je ne pu que le rapprocher de moi avant de murmurer :

-Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

-Vivre ! Par Merlin on va enfin vivre ! Me répondit-il en sortant de sa torpeur. Mais nous allons commencer par aller rejoindre ma ... notre chambre, me dit-il en me repoussant pour se lever. Ah ! Tu dois savoir aussi qu'il y a cinq règles à suivre ici, continua-t-il en me tendant la main.

-Ha bon, lesquelles, dis-je en le suivant, nu comme un verre, à travers les couloirs de mon nouveau chez moi.

-Premièrement, ne pas me parler le matin avant que je n'ai bu mon thé.

-Je parlerais à ton corps alors, dis-je voulant le taquiner.

-Bon, on pourra peut-être s'arranger. Deuxièmement, ne pas m'appeler par des surnoms idiots tel que "mon sucre d'orge", " mon lapin", "mon coeur d'amour" ou d'autres de cet acabit.

-Non, mon bébé, je ne ferais jamais une telle chose !

-Bon, celui là passe encore. Troisièmement, ne jamais oublier que je suis et resterais un Malfoy, donc ne pas attendre que je réagisse en parfait Poufsouffle si quelque chose de pas bien grave t'arrive. Comme une petite coupure, un mal de tête, ect...

-Et un mal au derrière ? Tu seras compatissant ou pas ? Aïe, je viens de cogner mon petit orteil dans une dalle, dis-je en stoppant notre avancée et en lâchant sa main.

-Bon passe pour les lendemains douloureux, se sera quand même un peu de ma faute. Fait voir ton pied, tu ne saignes pas au moins ? Non ça va, mais je vais te mettre de la pommade quand même. Reprenons. Alors quatrièmement, tu devras accomplir ton devoir "conjugal" envers moi, tout comme moi envers toi, une fois par jour minimum.

Je riais sous cape, devant ces règles bafouées de lui même. Par contre, la quatrième règle me donnait envie de lui faire l'amour dans ce couloir, mais je devais rester dans mon optique de détruire toutes ces foutues règles :

-Tu sais bébé, quand je rentre du boulot, j'ai souvent mal partout, je ne me sentirais pas l'âme de remplir mon devoir conjugal envers toi aussi souvent. Je peux te faire la promesse de te faire l'amour une fois par semaine.

-Bon c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas être en forme tous les jours, mais une fois par semaine, pffff, enfin bref, on verra. Cinquième et dernière règle. Tu ne devras jamais attiser ma jalousie ou décider de me quitter, car tu ne sais pas comment le vil serpent qui est en moi peut réagir. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée, sache-le. Un serpent amoureux peut-être très dangereux.

-Et bien, je sors boire un verre avec les collègues deux fois par semaine, du coté moldu. Je me fais pas mal draguer à chaque fois mais je te serais fidèle. Sache qu'il est hors de question que tu m'y accompagne, aucun conjoint n'est admit.

-Ah ! Alors on va avoir un problème, me dit-il en ouvrant une porte. Il est hors de question que tu sortes sans moi dorénavant, que les conjoints soit admit ou pas ! Du moins pas deux fois par semaine. Tu ne peux pas réduire ces sorties à une fois tous les quinze jours seulement ? Promis je ne viendrais pas t'embêter et te laisserai y aller seul.

Sans attendre, je le tirais vers le lit ou je me plaçais sur lui, à califourchon et avec tout mon sérieux, je lui dis :

-J'ai moi aussi une règle, enfin deux en une, dis-je en joignant mes mains aux siennes :

-Et laquelle est-ce ?

-Aucunes règles, justement ! On reste comme on est, avec nos défauts et nos qualités. Et juste entre toi et moi...

-Oui ? Entre toi et moi ?

-J'aime les surnoms, ton côté poufsouffle, ta jalousie, j'ai un énorme appétit sexuel et j'adore parler au réveil, devant un bon croissant. Et pour finir, dis-je en venant ravir sa bouche, je ne travaille plus depuis la naissance de Lily.

**POV Draco**

Grrrrrrrr, ce satané gryffondor m'avait bien eu. Il avait détruit toutes mes règles avec ses réponses sur le trajet du salon à notre chambre. Je venais juste de m'en rendre compte. Mais qu'importe, il avait raison. Oublions ces foutus règles, qui d'ailleurs n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Il pouvait me parler dès le matin, je m'en moquais, l'entendre au réveil devait être mieux que n'entendre personne me parler. S'il me donnait des surnoms, je les prendrais bien, et lui en donnerais moi aussi. Ne pas être poufsouffle ? Je pense qu'il était déjà trop tard pour ça. Il avait un gros appétit sexuel, tant mieux, moi aussi. Ma jalousie ? Je n'avais plus de raisons de l'être, s'il était là et qu'il avait plaqué la vie qu'il s'était construite, c'était qu'il m'aimait.

-Tu as raison, laissons tomber les règles. Je m'en fous d'ailleurs, le principal c'est que tu sois là, avec moi.

-Enfin une parole censée, me dit-il en venant lécher ma clavicule.

-Et toi, enfin un acte censé. Tu dois me démontrer quel est le niveau "énorme" de ton appétit sexuel.

Je partis dans un fou rire, n'arrivant pas à m'arrêter. J'étais enfin heureux, l'homme que j'aimais dans mes bras, à me faire subir milles et une torture avec sa langue.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**** **_**12 ans plus tard**_** ****

**POV Harry**

-Arrête de gesticuler comme ça, je n'arrive pas à nouer ta cravate Draco !

-Comment veux tu que je me calme ! Alors que...que...

-Que rien du tout ! C'est juste ça l'amour ! Alors, s'il te plait, détend toi et tout ira très bien.

Je l'embrassai et ensuite, terminai de nouer cette maudite cravate.

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! Ca se voit que ce n'est pas à toi que ça arrive.

-Et à ce que je sache, il n'y a pas de honte dans ce qu'il va arriver ! Dis-je plus fort en allant dans la salle de bain, tenter de discipliner mes cheveux.

-Et qu'est ce que tu dirais si Lily épousait Joshua Zabini ? Hein, comment réagirais tu toi ?

-Je serais heureux pour elle ! Mais nous ne nous parlons pas de Lily, mais de Scorpius ici.

-Ca revient au même ! Mon bébé va épouser Rose Weasley ! Tu te rends compte, il va épouser la fille de la belette et de Miss-je-sais-tout !

-Et il en sera heureux, tout comme toi, tu vas être heureux pour ton fils, dis-je avec ma voix autoritaire, celle que je prenais pour renvoyer le pur Malfoy aux oubliettes quelques temps.

-Bien sur que je serais heureux pour lui, si c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Mais tu rends compte Harry, elle me vole mon bébé, mon petit garçon. Je ... je ...

-Il est tout simplement adulte et Jade, elle à encore besoin de toi, plus que jamais.

-Bien sûr qu'elle à besoin de moi, et je serais là pour elle. Mais elle me prend mon bébé, j'aurais voulu le garder près de moi avec Jade. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, je comprends. Viens là, dis-je en le tirant avec moi sur le lit et où je le plaçai sur mes genoux. Ton fils va se marier aujourd'hui, et un jour se sera autour de notre petite puce. Et de même que les autres enfants de l'orphelinat nous quitterons un jour. C'est dans les choses de la vie mon bébé d'amour, et tu dois y faire face.

-Oui, mais c'est dur. Il n'a que vingt trois ans, il est trop jeune. Dit-il en se ressaisissant.

Je ris, tout en le serrant dans mes bras et lui dit :

-Ca fait de nous des ados alors...

-Gna gna gna gna ! Quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi, on pourrait peut-être y aller.

-Ok

-Au fait Harry. Lily m'a demandé de faire une chose, elle avait peur de ta réaction. Ce n'est pas Joshua Zabini qu'elle va épouser, c'est Jérémy Nott, tu sais le fils de Théo et Pansy. Et ce dans six mois.

Je restais figé sur place et ce fut, l'entrée de mon fils Albus et de son ami Joshua qui me sortit de mes pensées :

-P'pa, avant la cérem', j'ai un truc à t'dire !

-Euh, Albus, je crois que le moment mal choisi, dit Draco.

-Oui, mais c'est important !

Je secouai ma tête et me dit qu'effectivement, il y avait pire... je préférais Nott à ce Zabini.

-Quoi mon poussin, dis-je en le regardant.

-Voilà, aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas un mariage mais deux !

-Oh putain, je vais tuer Lily, dis-je poussant mon fils.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait de si important, mais je me marie aujourd'hui aussi, ça c'est décidé hier et nous en avant parlé avec le maitre de cérémonie.

Je me figeai et regardai mon fils. Il allait se marier ! Mais avec qui, il était un célibataire endurci.

-Avec qui ? Demandais-je en venant entoure la taille de mon mari.

-Avec moi. Entendis-je sortir de la bouche de Joshua.

**POV Draco**

Je rattrapai au vol le corps de mon tendre amour, qui menaçait de s'écrouler sous la nouvelle. Je fis signe aux enfants de partir et leur demandai de prévenir qu'il y aurait peut-être un léger retard, mais qu'on allait arriver. Je fis asseoir Harry sur le lit et lui demandai :

-Ca va aller ?

-Je ne pense pas...

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry ? Ce n'est rien, ton fils et ta fille sont amoureux et vont se marier. C'est juste l'amour qui a fait son travail.

Je repensai aux minutes d'avant où c'était lui qui me disait quelque chose de ce goût là, je me retenais de sourire.

-C'est ça, fou toi de moi.

-Dit celui qui se moquait de moi ouvertement tout à l'heure.

-Juste. Laissa-t-il échapper.

Je m'assis près de lui et le pris dans mes bras, le réconfortant comme je pouvais.

-Sérieusement Harry, ça va aller ? Tu arriver à encaisser ?

-Je dois bien, nos bébés se marient aujourd'hui.

Nous nous étions levés et nous étions ressaisis. On nous attendait, deux mariages n'attendaient que nous pour commencer. C'est d'un pas sûr de nous que nous étions apparus dans la salle de bal du manoir où les dites cérémonies avaient lieu.

* * *

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions !**

* * *

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy :** Et bien, j'espère seulement que cette suite et fin, vous a plu ! Moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout le passage des règles, où je riais à chaudes larmes devant mon écran… bref, je vous attends en review. Gros bisou et merci de votre lecture ! (^-^)

**Emmoirel-For-Drarry : **Voilà, vous savez maintenant ce qu'il résulte de ces deux lettres. J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu. A bientôt.

* * *

**(^-^) **_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

_**ET**_

_Emmoirel-For-Drarry and Emmoirel-For-Snarry_

* * *

******_Doublement « Yeux de chat Potté »_******

******Laissez-nous une **review** please******


End file.
